The Fearful Mad God: Naruto
by Hurader
Summary: Naruto, crippled of chakra and dismissed by his family gained a bad case of self-doubt and yearning for love, so after his reason to be is taken by his family he is contacted by a strange woman in the Forest of Death that shows him the care he longed for he could only be mesmerized. Neglected Naruto, Asura Naruto, not sure if there's going to be a pairing as it's my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto, neglected by his family is taken in by a witch during one of his weaker moments, the witch gives him love and power ensnaring him in her webs, but now that the boy holds the power of the Demon God will those webs hold? And if they do, what will they have in store for young Naruto? **

**Author Note: Like on the anime with Asura, everyone will fight over Naruto in here. And just please remember that it's my first fanfiction and I don't have a beta so...yeah.**

**Just that I re-wrote as thought I could do better, so yeah. Chapter two should be out before the Sunday as thursday and friday will be holidays so I will have time to write and already have the chapter in my head.**

**A shout out to SevenKings who helped me out with both this story and the other story ideas that I have  
><strong>

**THERE MAY BE MANGA ELEMENTS AND PERHAPS CHARACTERS BUT IT FOLLOWS FROM THE ANIME'S ENDING, PROBABLY, IT CAN STILL CHANGE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.**

Naruto was a sad child, born slightly before the Kyuubi attack he was affected by the chakra of the beast while still in the womb, as the beast resided in his mother during her pregnancy, poisoning his body and damaging his chakra core.

The damage resulted in minimal chakra reserves, barely enough to stay alive, and even then it was a mutated form of chakra, destructive and uncontrollable, that made so he couldn't even follow a less chakra expensive shinobi career such as a Med-nin or a Genjutsu specialist.

When they realized the problem a couple of weeks after his birth, his parents tried sealing the leftovers of the Kyuubi's chakra that surrounded Konoha in him to see if it would help, in the end it only gave him slit red eyes and an slightly greater healing factor and while he now had a bit more chakra, because of it's raging nature, it couldn't be controlled and occasionally caused him fits of pain.

The different chakra he held and ruby-red eyes led to rumors around the village that he was the demon either reborn or in human form earning him the hatred or fear of the villagers and distrust from most shinobi who were still undecided if they believed or not in the rumors, after all to this day knowledge of the Tailed-Beast was still mostly based on myths.

And while that may trouble him it wasn't what truly hurt his heart, his pain came from the scene he was watching while seated on a tree close to him house.

"Impressive Mito-chan, to learn the Rasengan so quickly" a blond young man said, impressed with his 10-year-old daughter that had managed to learn one of his greatest technique, even if using a shadow clone to help.

"Yeah, it took the toad pervert 6 year to master it but you managed to learn in a month." said an happy red-haired woman to the same girl.

Yes, that was the cause of his sadness. The fact that to stop the force of destruction that was the Kyuubi, his father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Uzumaki-Namikaze and his godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin Sennin used a complex pre-made, during war in the case of a Bijuu attack, seal matrix to divide and seal the beast while a exhausted Kushina was holding it with her chains.

The ones chosen as the vessels were his sisters, Mito, a small girl of 4'2 ft with red hair that was blond at the tips, normally wearing a white kimono top with yellow magatamas design, red ninja pants and white sandals, that was also born in the same state as he, but thanks to the healing properties of being a proper Jinchuuriki her chakra core was healed when young and her levels went back to normal before going up to be enormous, as expected of a Jinchuuriki.

And his other sister Erza, that wasn't home at the moment, an average sized girl of 4'7 ft with pure crimson red hair often using an white dress-shirt with a black skirt and strangely using armored gauntlets and boot's. She was the vessel for the Yin of the Kyuubi while Mito was the jailer of the Yang, Erza showed a trait similar to Kushina's chains though more advanced as it can take any form, from sword and spears to armor, the armor parts the constantly wears are made from her chakra.

But the sisters themselves weren't the reason of his sadness, it was the difference of the treatment they were given that deeply hurt him. When he tried talking with his father the answer was always a variation "I'm busy", or his father would just hum in agreement without even looking up from his work.

His mother never really paid attention to him when he tried talking to her just sometimes smiling an saying that she will talk with him later or if he doesn't say anything passing through without looking at him.

Their godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade haven't talked with him at all since he was 7 besides some really short conversations. That lead Naruto to depression and doubt his existence as after if no one cares about or needs him what is the reason he exists what proves he exists.

His sisters too little to really understand what was happening, just talked with him sometimes when they crossed paths at the house, but since they didn't train together and he apparently couldn't be a shinobi they had little to talk about so they didn't really looked for him that much, that and his jealousy for their treatment made so they weren't that close during childhood.

And so he didn't have even his family to escape from the hatred of village.

But Naruto was still somewhat hopeful, after all even if he never become a great ninja and leave a mark in history as he wanted, and even if in the whole village no one person would ever care for him, he was still at least was to be the clan head, that used give him a purpose in life, a objective, till the last time he asked for training, during their tenth birthday two weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting one the second floor of his house looking at the party going on beneath him. As always nobody but his parents, Mikoto Uchiha and Hiruzen Sarutobi bought him a gift. And even then Hiruzen and Mikoto only bought him one because they had enough memory left in them to remember that the Uzumaki-Namikazes had three children, they were only really close to Mito and somewhat close with Erza._

_Naruto watched as almost everyone important in the village gave his sister congratulations and presents while the only one that came over to talk with him was Mikoto-san, and his parents and that was only a simple "happy birthday", Sarutobi-san had left his gift for the three siblings on the front door._

_Naruto had prepared for another deception of a birthday, where he was forgotten by his family and everyone else, his sisters too engrossed in their celebrations to think about their estranged brother and their parents too focused on the party and his sisters to remember their quiet son, but he decided to try to make something of this birthday so it wouldn't be a complete deception, he decided to try to ask his parents for training once again, after months of giving up._

_As the party went on, Naruto waited till Minato and Kushina were free of entertaining the guests to try and speak with them._

_After a few minutes the two were finally alone so Naruto approached._

_"Kaa-san, Tou-san" came the boy's quiet voice, the two trained shinobi though still heard over all the sound of the party, and turned to meet their elder son._

_"What is it Naruto-kun" came his mother's voice as the two looked at him, a rare moment he thought absently._

_"I wanted to know if you could start training me now" he said, his voice, against his will, showing a hint of hope._

_"Naruto, you know you can't be a shinobi, I am sorry but training won't change that" Minato said calmly, even if slightly frustrated for his son insistence on the matter he knew the inability to use chakra probably hurt the boy, and he didn't want to worsen that._

_"Even if not as a shinobi I have to be trained to be the Uzumaki Clan Head, I am the older brother" he said pressing on._

_Minato and Kushina looked at each other, he had never asked for training as Head so they assumed he had realized that he wasn't to be the clan-head of the Uzumaki, he was unable to be a shinobi after all. The conviction on his voice worried them though, they didn't want to hurt him, but they would have to make clear to him that the position wasn't his, and possible breaking his dream by doing so, they lead him further from the party before beginning._

_Kushina knelt so she was at his height "Naruto-kun, you can't be shinobi clan Head as you can't be a shinobi" she said softly holding his shoulder._

_Naruto eyes widened, that was his purpose, even if his parents didn't seem to care for him, his godparents might ignore him, the populace of the village dislike him, his sisters might not be close to him, but he would have purpose as the clan Head he would be recognized for it, even if not as Naruto but as the Uzumaki Clan Head he would have recognition._

_"Non shinobi can be clan-heads, Hyuuga Clan, 596 a.R Jaken Hyuuga, crippled from the waist down was the Clan's Head. Kurama Clan, 704 a.R Ryuuka Kurama, untalented for the shinobi arts, gave up and focused on political training and was Clan Head. Yuki Clan, 871 a.R Jinsei Yuki, suffered from Osteoporosis and was Clan Head. Ara-" His frantic explanation was interrupted by his father._

_"Naruto, all those cases were during the Clan Wars Era, where to avoid dispute within there's strict law of succession to avoid any possibility of infighting so even if incapable of being a shinobi if able to rule the clan finances and political relations the oldest would rule after the current Head's death or leaving the post. But now, in the Hidden Village Era the successor is chosen, and even if there hasn't being a change of successor since Tsume Inuzuka was chosen over her brother, who later turned traitor, because of your condition your mother and I felt that it would be better if Mito, as the second oldest, became the Uzumaki Head." he said holding the boy's shoulder, trying to show support._

_Naruto started to hyper-ventilate, they couldn't do this! Without this he was without reason, without motive to go on._

_Seeing the boy's condition Kushina tried to comfort him but as soon as she tried to hug him he bolted, running out of the house._

_"NARUTO!" both his parents yelled, but he reached the door and left, he slept in the rather large yard that night, without realizing that his parents had followed him but decided to let him stay as it wasn't to rain that day and he needed the time for himself. _

_Flashback End_

That day Naruto fell into depression.

"_Why does this happens to me"_ Thought the boy sitting in the tree."_I never wanted too much, only the attention that I see almost every parent gives to their children if not love at least a purpose, so why."_

As these thoughts plagued his young mind Naruto he heard a whisper in his head _"Come" _the whisper said.

He couldn't explain why he followed such strange whisper, neither how he knew the direction he should go to, but he left the tree and started moving towards the place even his neglectful parents had the mind warn him about, the Forest Of Death.

The boy met no obstacle in his path, even after entering the forest, no giant animals or anything of the like, eventually he got to what looked like a hill with a cave with its entrance shaped like a spider head with he mouth opened as a door. Even in front of this, the boy, still in a trance, entered the cavern.

Once inside he walked up a long candle-lit corridor till he arrived at an open room, and the trance was broken.

"Where? What?" the boy said confused, looking around, like he corridor he vaguely remember passing there were candles illuminating the room and a gigantic spider web at the end of the room as it was dark he couldn't see exactly what It was but there was a human shaped shadow that appeared to be sitting in the web.

"Come closer child" a calm and slightly seductive voice said from the web.

While no longer in a trance the boy just couldn't refuse such a voice and approached the web.

There he saw her, he could confidently say that she was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his 10 short years, with luscious black hair, alluring black eyes with a white web pattern, full lips covered in dark lipstick and a provoking dress as black as the darkest night.

Mesmerized by her all he could do was stare, stupefied at her, she smiled a gentle and kind looking smile as she observed him "What troubles you so child, that I could feel you sadness from all this distance."

Naruto blinked, trying to focus, before realizing what she asked, while confused about how she could_ feel _his sadness he understood that she meant about his situation with family and village, for some reason he felt comfortable around the woman but stayed quiet, hesitating on telling her his problems, after all she was a stranger.

The woman just kept looking softly at him, smiling, and it was that smile that broke his barriers.

Such a loving smile, he couldn't remember ever seeing one like this aimed at him, the ones his mother gave him were nothing like this, they looked more like she a smile that she gave out of politeness than one out of love.

In front of that smile he broke, telling her of his self-doubts and pain, how the villagers hated, avoid and sometimes, when he was alone, threw things at him, how his parents ignored him and treated him as nuisance, as he finished letting loose 10 years of frustration his eyes started to water.

As soon as the tears started gathering in his eyes he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him as he was gently pulled into the lady's chest.

He was shocked at feeling not recognizing it till he remembered seeing happen to others, "So this is a hug" was what his last thought before the dams broke and the crying started.

It stayed like this for some time, him crying in the arms of the woman whose name he didn't even know. Till he finally ran out of tears, that's when she began "Do feel better now child." she spoke softly.

Raising his head to look at her eyes all he could do was nod, looking at her still smiling face.

"Good, now you spoke that you felt without purpose, unneeded, unloved so why don't you help me, I will give you a purpose and I will give all the love you so desire".

Naruto knew she had a personal reason for doing this, even if ignored he grew up in midst of the Hokage, Clan Heads and other important people around the village, and believing that he was going to be a Clan Head himself, he always paid attention to how they acted, and though she was great at hiding he knew she had to have some kind of second intention.

But even then he couldn't bring himself to care, her smile seemed so kind and the hug was so loving he just wanted to lose himself in her arms, he contemplated as he once again sunk into her embrace,already addicted to it.

Arachne was happy, she could feel the resonance between the child and the most important of the souls she had managed to acquire before using the ritual to escape to this dimension, and he was in such a malleable state she could easily make him loyal.

She thought as she started reminiscing on how she came to be in this dimension.

_Flashback_

_After having her soul eaten by Asura she could feel as her sense of self slipped, feel as she slowly became just one amongst the mass of souls inside the kishin, but before she could get truly lost in this sea ,Asura was defeated by that small scythe meister Maka._

_Even as a soul she felt as Shibusen operatives got her and the other souls released after the destruction of the Demon God._

_She felt as she was brought into Death City and put on a storage room with the other souls where she heard she would stay till the Shinigami was healed from his fight with Asura so he could put the human souls to rest and deal with the others by distributing the__ souls of witches and kishin eggs between the meisters that participated in the besiege of her castle._

_But as she hadn't lost her mind during her short time inside of the Kishin and was one of the most powerful witches since Mabaa herself, she still had hope even in that dark situation, for as long as her soul remained whole she could return._

_So in the shadows of the storage room, where all the gathered souls were cramped together, she changed the form of her soul to a spider and magically influenced one of the two guard standing outside to come in to "check" one the soul, when the guard entered she quickly entered his body and took control. **  
><strong>_

_With the memories she got from the guard she learned that though the consumed souls were expelled, the original soul of Asura, the one that represented the Demon God in his individuality as one of the Eight Warlords and Representation of Madness through Terror, was being kept in a different, more guarded room._

_She quickly packed the thousands of souls in the room that was from everybody Asura consumed through his long life and everyone that died during the short war, including her sister and all of their servants, killed the other guard outside the storage and left to where Asura's soul was being kept._

_While it was probably the most guarded room in the city, it was still sub-par, as almost everyone was busy with repairs or reestablishing order and all the best meisters and weapons were still recovering._

_So she consumed a couple of souls to get her power back to normal **(as witches can't become kishins)** and quickly killed the guards with a small amount of dark magic._

_She got the soul she came for and ran, as she knew that even the small amount of magic she used would still be sensed and recognized by the injured Shinigami._

_After escaping to one of her many bases she knew she had to keep hidden, with her organization destroyed, Shibusen knowing she was alive and the witches against her for supporting the resurrected Kishin, any movement she made could lead her to being captured and executed._

_But her luck hadn't run out yet, in the souls she secured, there were those of her sister and her followers, most precisely, the werewolf Freed, though she didn't know how and when he died with his supposed immortality, what mattered was that even his soul was imprinted with Mabaa's eye's power, and with it she may just have a chance of starting again even if at a different place._

_So she spent the next 3 years or so in her hideout studying the power of the eye._

_During that time she also searched the bag of stolen souls, that she used magic to make sure they wouldn't pass on, for any that belonged to her minions. And while she found some the only that were truly important were Mosquito and Giriko, both she found in the bag, unfortunately they had already lost themselves as souls and she never heard about a ritual to bring souls that lost their sense of self back._

_After some thought she decided that she would keep the souls with her and try to develop a ritual to bring them back. After she managed to find a place safe enough she didn't have to spend half her magic constantly sustaining a barrier around and still be worried that she would be found, it was not her proudest moment._

_Eventually she was able to use the imprint of Spatial Magic in the soul to start a new magic system with that type of magic in her, making her capable of using Spatial Magic, and with two magic systems and the strongest known magic becoming definitively the most powerful witch excluding Mabaa._

_After that she spent 4 more years creating a formula that would allow her to cross dimensions, making sure that it would automatically search for a dimension that had the basic things in common with hers, she didn't want to end in a dimension where almost everyone could blow up a planet or something like that. _

_It was a shame but such a ritual would need the sacrifice of several souls, so she picked the less powerful ones that she had with her, as it was more of a quantity thing than a quality one, and prepared for the magic._

_She then wrote the necessary magical circle for the ritual around all of her hideout, to transfer it as well so she could have a base of operations, and power up the formula._

_She blacked out during the dimensional crossing and when she came to she didn't even have to leave of the hideout to know she was in a different dimension, she could feel the energy around her wasn't the mana she was used to, it felt different and stronger._

_She didn't notice till days later that her sister soul had disappeared, as much like Arachne had before, Medusa awakened while a soul, in her case from the power used in the ritual, then changed her soul to a snake form and slithered away while Arachne was unconscious. _

_She had to spent around 2 years get back control over her magic because of the different energy surrounding her, during that time she sent some spider familiars to explore the area close to her._

_It appears she had quite the luck as she had transferred herself to a forest where almost no one from the village close by entered, only constant visitor was a purple haired woman and it wasn't difficult to influence the woman to head at her hideout's direction._

_Unfortunately she still couldn't find a way to use the souls to bring her two greatest servants back, but she felt it was possible she was just missing something, but couldn't think of what it was._

_She also used the time to create various automated Golem's, who didn't need enchanters, something she developed recently using the new power oozing from this world and ordered her spiders to bring her anyone that didn't seem strong enough to fight back, and since the spiders were just familiars those were just the civilians, or too known to be missed and bring back to her lair. _

_It was with these kidnaps that she, after absorbing information from the souls of her victims, learned more of this world, including its language and culture._

_From the memories that she took from various civilians and two injured shinobi she realized that even being the most powerful witch besides Mabaa there would still be a number of these ninja and perhaps even a samurai that could match her in power. Thanks to Spatial Magic and the two magic systems she was a solid S-rank in this world power measure but the Kages and another small amount of people could still match and maybe beat her in battle._

_As even if she was very powerful and had 800 years of experience, she never was that much of a fighter so they if they got too close she could be in trouble, but Spatial Magic made that almost impossible._

_During that time she also felt Asura soul resonate with one coming from the village that only grew with time, with a sudden growth in the resonance around two weeks ago, knowing that it could mean that Asura's soul was looking for a host and the chance that would provide her as soon she finished her getting control over her magic she called to the source._

_She was shocked and happy to see that it was still a child, easier to influence it to become as she wanted._

_So, much like with the original kishin, she showed him love and care and he fell in her arms._

**000000000000000**

**5 Years Later**

A boy, walked through the gates of the Konoha Academy.

He was wearing a thick red jacket with horizontal black stripes that had a black lined three eyes symbol on the back and was some sizes too big for him, a simple black shirt under it, dark green baggie pants and a pale, skin-like scarf.

He had pale blonde hair that was almost shoulder length and fell around his head with bangs creating a curtain on the upper half of his face and had a vertical slit in the middle of the forehead, deep red eyes and the scarf covering everything beneath his nose, his feet were bare.

That was the now 15 years old Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, after the meeting with the beautiful lady he learned was called Arachne but he now called her Okaa-sama.

He kept going to her cave practically everyday, only missing the visits to not make his parents suspicious, and spent almost the entire day there.

The first days was just they talking with her holding Naruto as he became addicted to being in her arms due to not remembering ever felling such comfort before, when he couldn't go to her for any reason he would spend the entire day fidgeting.

After around two month of him meeting her, Arachne Naruto injected, with his permission, a black liquid in him that she said would make him stronger.

And it truly did, after the injection Naruto was able to move faster and hit much stronger, he trained on the giant beasts of the forest that he now could beat with ease.

After two weeks of him training with his new gained power Arachne told him the other abilities the, as she called, Black Blood gave him, the ability to harden and control his blood and use it as a weapon, he soon trained in that as well.

Still hoping to prove his worth to his parents, as it is in a child's nature to look for it's parents approval. Naruto, without showing the Black Blood itself, showed his parents his new strength, hoping that it would help convince them to let him into the Academy so that he could show he was as capable of following the family profession as his sisters.

After seeing their, at the time, 11 year old son show the strength of a chunnin level shinobi, Minato and Kushina let Naruto enter the Academy, still didn't really believing him to be able to become a shinobi without being able to use chakra but hoping that the time at the Academy would let Naruto realize that by himself and allow him to move on.

Arachne didn't want for him to go and with her disapproval he hesitated as he was by then already reliant on her and her approval meant the world to him. But his wish for recognition from his birth parents still burned bright at the time, eventually she relented and let him go with the kind smile that she always had in his presence.

Three weeks after that Arachne asked him to eat a strange red orb, that she told him was a soul, but not any soul it was the soul of the Demon God Of Fear And Madness, Asura.

While terrified of the notion of eating a soul, specially the soul of such being, his trust in Arachne was unwavering and he swallowed it whole, he just remember writhing in pain and then blacking out after eating it.

Arachne didn't understand what was happening at first, eating a souls was supposedly a quick and painless process and while eating a full l Kishin soul was likely to have some differences to eating a normal or even a witch's soul the hour-long pain was still unexpected.

But as she felt the fluctuations of his power she soon understood,it seemed that the small amount of chakra in Naruto , was reacting to the power of Asura's soul.

At first she worried that it might destroy his body as it appeared that the energies were fighting inside him and while Asura's was certainly stronger, chakra was deeply integrated in all of this worlds inhabitants, even Naruto and if suddenly destroy might cause his death before the Kishin's power could replace it.

But the worry quickly changed into elation as she realized that Asura's power was consuming Naruto's not destroying and that Naruto's power wasn't fighting but nurturing the new power.

It made sense as Naruto's chakra was based on a creature of hatred and madness such as the Kyuubi, the reaction was making the soul's power stronger, for even if the chakra was relatively small compared to the Mad God's power they weren't adding one to another they were multiplying.

With that it compensated for the lost power boost from Asura's consumed souls that she had to use to fuel the ritual to cross dimensions, making him reach the power level Asura had at his peak, but didn't know how to use even a portion of it.

After the assimilation was finished, the boy gained many of Asura's characteristics as his skin and hair paled, he got slightly taller, a tattoo shaped as three vertical eyes appeared on his hand and the more remarkable change was the new eye on his forehead, but different from Asura he didn't have eye shapes inside his two regular eyes, they were just the deep crimson he had since the Kyuubi chakra was sealed in him.

Arachne used a slight magic to close the third eye, making it look more like a thin tattooed line , and he had some time to get basic training, as when he was registered into the academy it was vacation period and classes didn't start for three more weeks.

During that time Arachne had him eat most of the souls from the original Kishin that were left from her escape, and that together with the power gained during the assimilation, left Naruto with more raw power than even the Asura.

Unfortunately absorbing the soul of God has side effects.

Naruto gained a small amount of memories and feelings from the Kishin that were imprinted on the soul, his already weakened psych from neglect and self-doubt was even more damaged, that made him more reclusive, fearful and paranoid trusting only Okaa-sama , who always comforted him about his newfound fears._**(with Naruto Arachne is Okaa-sama)**_

With the left overs from the Kishin Soul affecting him he was even more broken when even after a trimester of being in the top of the class his parents still treated him the same, that lead him to give up on the Academy, his grades falling till he was around the middle of the class with most of the civilian children.

The only reason that he didn't leave the Academy completely was that since it was now proven that he could be a shinobi ,as the son of the Hokage it was literally his duty, all of the Hokage family was expected to serve at least 3 years as shinobi unless physically or psychologically unable to do so, as such once put in the Academy he was now, unlike any other child, not allowed to give up, he never understood why such law was created by the Shodaime.

And so, Naruto has being going to the Academy for the last 3 almost 4 years, without showing his Black Blood or kishin powers during the entire time, as soon as he entered the academy it seems that his more visible presence made his sisters try to connect more.

While he never had anything against them they were never really close, they just never had anything in common and more recently he spent all free time in Arachne's base, they didn't interact a lot, so he rejected their tries at getting closer, he didn't need that part of the family now. He had Okaa-sama, she was all he needed.

Today was the day before graduation and the day of the tournament, it was an idea recently implemented by Minato that at the last day before graduation, the graduating classes of the year would have a tournament at the Konoha Stadium, which hosted the Chunin Exams, with only family of the participants and future senseis allowed to watch.

As he entered the room he could hear the loud talking and boasting of the students, most of them weren't even worthy of notice.

Not by coincidence, only the clan children were worthy of some attention, it was rare for anyone from a non clan family, even if from a shinobi one, to become anything more important than the regular chunin and if lucky jonin of Konoha, not that it was impossible as proved by Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the Sannin and Minato Namikaze that were orphans.

The ones of notice could be his sisters, Erza, who now wore almost complete armor set but with a skirt and Mito who still wore a white kimono top but now wore red hakamas in place of pants and for some strange reason wearing getas sandals having a miko-like style going.

The Uchihas Sasuke and Himiko both being children of the head family of the Uchiha were trained since childhood, with Sasuke wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt, white shorts and white arm warmers, and Himiko wearing a long sleeve red shirt and white pants simulating the color scheme of her clan symbol and two earrings with her clan symbol, both having black shinobi sandals.

Other than that only perhaps the Nara clan heir could be of interest because of his great intellect, but as he was too lazy to use it he could be ignored for now.

And Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress as she seemed to have something going for him, Hinata wore an open white and lavander jacket showing a small mesh armor shirt that cut at just below her breasts and short jean shorts.

Apparently after some years of abuse and mockery from her family she snapped, she started reacting violently to any form of abuse and since them stopped being the meek girl she was before, getting a much more violent temper.

It seemed that because before he met Okaa-sama he used to comfort her when she would run away from her clan compound from time to time to escape the abuse, and even after meeting Okaa-sama occasionally talked with her, she developed an obsession with him, as it had passed from a normal crush long ago.

Three eyes followed him as he made his way to his seat, after entering the class.

"Onii-san..." said Mito softly as she looked at her estranged twin brother, she regretted not spending more time with him,

She had realized some years ago that he was being neglected, but besides asking her parents if he could join them in training or in family night outs from time to time and letting go when it was denied and having very short talks with him when he used to stay in the compound, now he justdisappears for most of the day.

Erza just looked sadly at her slightly elder brother, she had never realized what was happening to him, when she used to see him leaving the clan compound, she thought that he had accepted to never being a shinobi because of his disability and was simply doing his own stuff, moving on, she never really tried talking with him as she couldn't think of where to start a conversation and she was always slightly odd socially, having a stern and enforcing personality.

Hinata just looked at his ass as he passed by her to sit at the back of the room.

After some a couple of minutes Iruka and Mizuki came to take them to the arena as the other teachers each took their respective classes.

As they arrived at the arena the students were directed to the participants booth to wait for their turn to fight

Naruto stayed far from the groups, standing at one of the edges of the booth and looked on as parents and jonin started filling the first row of arena, one in particular, that was heading in their direction with an entire entourage, made Naruto's eyes widen.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Moments earlier_

Iruka and Mizuki got stuck with bouncer duty during the tournament, when _she_ arrived, Iruka could only stare at her jaw to the ground, till she lightly coughed in her hand, to bring him back to earth.

"Wha... what? I mean, hello ma'am are you family of which student ?" Iruka said trying to get his composure back, he asked family as he knew she wasn't a jonin of the village.

"Naruto Gorgon." she said with an ever present small smile.

That gave Iruka a pause, there was only one Naruto in the academy and his last name definitively wasn't Gorgon.

"Sorry, but I am afraid we don't have a Naruto Gorgon in the Academy lady." the man said.

"Ah silly me, you should know him by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" the woman said with that same smile, but Iruka wasn't so amused.

"Look lady, I don't know what you want but if you wish to get into the arena, at least pick the name of a more unknown family because I knowKonoha history and know who Naruto's parents are.

"Yes Naruto-chan's blood parents are quite famous, but even if an adopted one still counts as parent to this event no?" she calmly replied. As Iruka was to refuse her entry she continued "If you doubt me you can simply ask the boy, can't you?"

Iruka stopped for a minute before relenting "Fine then, let's go solve this, Mizuki can you cover for me? I have to check something." Mizuki just gave a thumbs up without looking at him as the job wouldn't need two chunins.

Iruka turned to the woman once more said "Follow me" and entered the arena.

Instead of going to Naruto, as he realized that as a ninja he couldn't let someone so suspect close to the future genins, he took her to the Hokage booth where Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina and Hiruzen were seated.

They turned to look at him as he arrived with the woman on tow.

"Hokage-sama sorry for the interruption, but we have a small problem" the chunin.

"Hmm, I assume the problem has to do with the lady over there, so what happened?" Minato said with a small smile at the academy teacher.

"Well Hokage-sama, the woman says that she is Naruto's adoptive mother and that his last name is Gorgon" the man said fidgeting because of the awkward situation of explaining that someone you don't know was claiming to be your child's parent.

"WHAT!?" screamed the explosive red-head in the room "Naruto lives with us! What the hell are you talking about emo-lady!" she said, her famous angry and slightly childish temper already showing.

"Well, since I still have manners, let me start with introductions my name is Arachne Gorgon, and can I assure you that Naruto-chan sees me as mother just as I see him as my child, after all he spends most of the day with me, I am his pillar and I have taught him or helped him with all he knows, different from all of you" Arachne said still with a confident smile.

Minato and Kushina frown as they realized that they couldn't deny her claim as they didn't know where their son spent most of the day, they just assumed he was with a friend or something like this, with the barrier around Konoha they would know if their son left and there was supposedly nothing in Konoha for the Hokage child to fear, Minato was always an idealistic.

It wasn't that they thought the were great parents for their eldest, they knew they weren't being fair with him, but they had to train their daughter as shinobi, something they still didn't believe that Naruto could be successfully, and as Jinchuuriki, something they had to be trained for their own safety and that of the entire village.

And they felt that if they spoken with or around Naruto about anything shinobi related it would only hurt and trouble him because of his inability to become a one as they knew he deeply wanted to.

But with him as Hokage and her a renowned kunoichi, in avoiding the topic that most of their life are centered on, it made them to talk less as they had nothing to say, and pay him less attention, eventually becoming too distant from him as they became more engrossed on their other children's training and future shinobi career.

They did realize that what they had been doing had been some pretty bad parenting, but only realized it after the talk about clan succession, and with them being more distant of their son they didn't know how to intervene, soon they saw him going out more so they assumed that he had found his own way outside of the shinobi life, which made them happy for him as he was finding his own path and decided not to talk about the clan thing to avoid bad memories and could have beens.

"While we made some mistakes that we regret with Naruto we are still his parents woman" Minato said, now coldly.

"Oh, I can assure you that Naruto-chan would disagree, after all a parent is the one that cares, teaches and nurture the child and the one who did that for Naruto was me" Arachne said still smiling but now with narrowed eyes.

Kushina face was as red as her hair that was waving as if alive in shape of nine tails reacting to her anger, and as she was about to loose it and tear the arrogant noble like woman a new one, said woman spoke again "If you doubt you could always ask Naruto-chan, he is just there after all."

"I don't know why we are even listening to the crazy there, just kick her out and start the tournament" Tsunade said.

"Can you confidently say you know enough about Naruto-chan to declare what I said to be madness, after all besides that he still lives with you what more could you say about him?" replied Arachne.

That actually gave the family a pause, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't dig up a memory about the blonde and that sincerely scared the couple, they both knew they definitively weren't the best parents to the blond but it shouldn't be that bad.

But after a couple of minutes they still couldn't think of anything,"Hm, it seems there is nothing you can tell me about him, I could give you an entire biography, for like I told you I am his real mother" Arachne said, her smile becoming a slight smirk.

"FINE! We will go ask Naruto-kun, and you will see!" loudly declared an aggravated Kushina.

As she got up and hurriedly walked toward the stairs, the rest of the group following her, as soon as Minato was unable to answer the strange woman's question he knew the situation would end badly, but still silently followed his hot-headed wife.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Back with Naruto_

Naruto who was still apart from the rest of the students, stared in surprised the group approaching them as the other genins wannabes murmured around him about the group of famous ninja and one unknown closing in on the boot.

The group stopped slightly before the boot where Minato nodded to Iruka who yelled "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze come here for a second!"

Following the command Naruto soon stood slightly fidgeting, though different from what other thought it wasn't only from being in the spotlight, which also bothered him, but mostly because he wanted to go into Okaa-sama's arms as he would stay every time he was with her and not training.

He looked and frowned as he saw Kushina smirk in victory at Okaa-sama's direction, he did not know what was going on but he didn't like her mocking his Okaa-sama. **(she smirked because he replied when called Uzumaki-Namikaze) **

"What?" he asked simply though not looking at any of the Konoha shinobi, but at Arachne, something that they, all trained shinobi, noticed.

"Well, Naruto-san this woman here says she is your mother and that your last name is actually Gorgon" Iruka said.

"Gorgon..." Naruto said softly as his eyes widened before he looked at Arachne, deep adoration in his eyes "Okaa-sama, do you mean..."

The moment that he referred to Arachne as Okaa-sama everyone but her froze, so she hadn't been lying.

"Yes Naruto-chan you are my child after all so that is your name, is it not?" she said her smile more gentle now.

"Yes It is, it is my name, Gorgon, my name." Naruto said softly with unfocused eyes.

Kushina was about to say something before Minato interfered with a firm hand on her shoulder.

He turned to Arachne and said "After the tournament please report to the Hokage tower" his voice while seemly gentle left no room for refusal, after all even if both claim him to be a Gorgon he was part of the Uzumaki clan and you can't just leave a clan like this, and flash away taking the rest of the group with him.

He knew he would be the target of his wife's anger and pain, but they couldn't start such a commotion on a public place.

After they left Arachne turned to the young kishin "All my preparations are done, I am ready to appear to world, now so that means you can show yourself too"she said on the specially smooth voice she had just for him.

"So no more hiding?"the kishin asked, "Yes, no more hiding" the reply.

"Good, I always got nervous thinking that I was going to slip or something would happen then you would be disappointed with me and I wouldn't how to deal with it" he said looking down, one of the souls that he was given to consume shining through, even if he doesn't realize.

She snaked her arms around him, holding him, as she always did when they were together "Now now Naruto-chan there's no need to fear I am here I will never be disappointed with you, you will always be my greatest source of pride"

She could feel the boy relaxing in her embrace as she talked "Now, we can stay like this the rest of the entire day, after this if you win this tournament, so do show Konoha our power, yes?" after all she said she trained him so it would give her some prestige if her apprentice was powerful, she felt him nod in her bust.

She slowly released him, kissed his forehead and walked away.

As Naruto was walking back to the participants stand a certain dog, **(who was the only one that heard what was said before because of his clan's hearing)** had to open his mouth "Hey mute, didn't know you were a mama's boy, though it looks like you had to find one to be your mother as the original didn't want you"

If this words made Naruto angry the next made him livid "But she is hot though, maybe I will visit her later, I bet she will dump you for me in a snap" Now, Kiba didn't mean to sound that cruel it was mostly to bully the quiet kid a little, though even him thought that it sounded better in his head, as it came out quite cruel.

But it's never a good idea to try bullying a Demon God, and the part of Okaa-sama dumping him hit close to his greatest fear, and as he was now Demon God of Fear even if he managed some control over the madness, he still felt a inhumane amount of anger at the mentioning of his fear as so at the dog who dared talk about his Okaa-sama like that.

The blond just turned to look at Kiba and said his voice burning with anger and "If we are matched together I will kill you" he stated as more of a fact than a threat, madness and hysteria clear in his eyes, from the idea of Okaa-sama leaving him.

He then went back to the wall far from the rest of the students, who just looked nervously at him, as the way he had said it left little doubt that he would do it and the look in his eyes worried some of them.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Time-skip_

Most of the students had already fought by now, with only Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha **(Himiko had got a mutual KO against Hinata)** , Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanka, a strange boy named Sai and the triplets still on the tournment each having fought twice, mostly against some of the unimpressive cannon fodder as Naruto referred to almost every student than the ones he said before were of interest or other clan children from other classes.

And the screen that decided the matches stopped once again showing two names, surprise rung in the stadium, not only from the chosen but also from the last name of one of them.

Naruto Gorgon and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze.

As soon as people read the names sound filled the stadium.

Everyone asking, commenting and making uninformed theories about the name of the boy, after all though the populace may hate him, they knew his family name it definitively wasn't Gorgon.

In the Hokage booth, said Hokage called the Anbu to check how the name was changed, after all even if his son wanted to, and it hurt to admit that he wanted, Naruto couldn't leave the Uzumaki clan without permission from the Clan Head, who was Kushina, as such his name was still Uzumaki-Namikaze till Kushina acceptance of him leaving the clan, and knowing his wife that would never happen.

In the participants booth, everyone left turned to looked at Naruto, his sisters both looking troubled.

"Onii-san, why is you name different?"Mito asked uncertain.

"It's Okaa-sama's name, she gave it to me" Naruto replied looking happy, the first time any in the class seen him like this.

"But Kaa-chan name is Uzumaki...?" Mito continued, she had an idea of what it could be about, after all, though they couldn't hear they speaking, everyone saw Naruto hugging the unknown beautiful woman after the Hokage's entourage left, they saw she kissing his forehead before leaving that coupled with what Kiba said to Naruto gave her a theory of what was happening.

"Your mother is not my Okaa-sama" was Naruto's reply without turning to look at her and kept walking towards the arena.

Mito just flinched as her guess was more or less confirmed and started to going down as well, she decided that may as well try to convince him to return to the family during the fight, the power to befriend those you are fighting against is almost a Uzumaki kekkei genkai.

As the two of them stopped, standing in front of each other in the middle of the arena, Mito started talking.

"I know that our family hasn't been good to you Nii-san but I will convince you to at least give us one more chance and even if the other don't take it and continue to treat you bad, I shall be the greatest sister from then on!" she decided on the spot and said with conviction.

Naruto just looked blankly at her "Is that the madness originated from love that I heard about, for only one completely mad would think that could work" he said more curiously than mocking.

Mito didn't see that way though, and even if she is the most calm of the women in the family, which didn't mean anything, she is still a Uzumaki woman who were famous for their temperaments.

So being so casually called crazy soon had her hair waving and her face red, much like her mother when angry.

"It seems talking won't get me nowhere for now so I will convince you with my fists!" she proclaimed.

"That is even more insane" Naruto commented with a deadpan.

"Hajime!" sounded the till now forgotten proctor of the tournament, that was a Chunin teacher of another class of the academy.

**(Not confident on fighting scenes but I will try)**

As soon as he finished yelling Mito dashed at Naruto, hopping to finish it quick with a downgraded version of the chakra enhanced punch she learned from Tsunade.

She quickly got within striking range while he still hadn't even formed a stance yet and prepared to finish with the punch so she could make amends with him later.** (That is the strange way Uzumaki women heads work)**

But when the punch was inch from his nose he bent backwards at an uncomfortable angle, his head touching the floor, before doing an inverse spinning kick using his head as axis to spin and kicking his sister away at the wall of the arena.

Slowly getting up, Mito quickly shook her head to get it back together and looked surprised at her brother.

She hadn't been expecting that.

While she regretted it, she knew he had no training from their parents or any Jonin from the village as her father would know, so she had expected him to be around the level of the students from civilian families, and most of them wouldn't have been able to even react to her speed.

She got up and took her Whirlpool Wild Fist stance, the ancient Uzumaki style, and flooded chakra across her body.

Now she was sure that her brother wouldn't be able to react after all, after all she trained to exhaustion in taijutsu and had her potent chakra running through her system, making her stronger, something that was unfortunately impossible for her brother.

So she quickly sped towards him sending a combo of quick punches and kicks at him, but through all of her attacks he kept bending without removing his feet from the ground or blocking her attacks, because though her power may be great for a human, already at Kakashi without sharingan level at such young age, he holds the power of a god.

After ten minutes of this, tired and frustrated, Mito jumped and kicked both feet at Naruto who blocked the attack, which was just as she intended as she used his arms as a stepping stone to throw herself in the air where she started making hand signs.

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" **she yelled as a giant ball of fire flied down at Naruto, as everyone prepared to interfere to stop any great injury as Naruto froze at the fire ball coming at him, Arcahne smiled.

She understood what was going on, Naruto had never been in a true fight before, caught glimpses of fights from the memories of Asura's soul yes but never truly being in a fight and so when he saw that ball of fire he froze in fear, and she knew that just like Asura used to, he would instinctively try to destroy the source of his fear.

And her prediction came through as with a scream one of the ends of Naruto's scarf moved like lighting dispersing the fire ball in one second and extending to attack the still airborne Mito in another, hitting the girl from above and sending her crashing down violently to the ground.

The stadium was in silence.

Nobody believed that it was possible for the chakraless and untrained child of the Yondaime to defeat the holder of the Yang of the Kyuubi and personally trained by said Yondaime Mito.

Minato soon flashed with Tsunade to where Mito had fallen, to check on her, there was a broken arm that she instinctively tried to use to stop the fall and two broken ribs as fell on her right side, Minato frowned looking at her as Tsunade healed her and turned to ask his son of where that power came from.

But looking to where Naruto was standing a second before there was only empty space.

Looking around he found him in the arms of that Arachne woman and his frown deepened, he was a experienced shinobi so he recognized the scream and the way Naruto was acting.

He was acting like a genin who saw his entire team killed by a Kage, there were some in the last war, they normally never truly recovered as the difference of power between a genin and a Kage is so enormous that most after witnessing such happening become afraid of their own shadow.

While he could understand some self-doubt after his realization of his and Kushina's treatment of him, this amount of fear wasn't normal, it had to have something to do with that woman, and he would do something about it, as unlike some may think he did love his son.

As he looked at her with narrowed eyes, she looked back strait his eyes and smirked.

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Somewhere in the Land of Sound_

All of his subordinates thought Orochimaru has been acting strage lately, well more strange than usual.

While he kept with his inhumane experiments, there now none about immortality as without even Kabuto knowing he somehow perfected the Living Corpse Reincarnation Justu, breaking the three years limits of body duration to normal life-span.

Then, with some new kind of power that he called Magic, managed to make so that his life-span was ridiculously long, though the exact number is unknown.

But even more strange than all of that was that before he finished perfecting the Justu he had to change body 7 times, because of some troubles with self-experimentation, and all seven times he demanded that the body was that of a woman, while only cared about strength of the host not the sex of it he now was demanding it to be a woman.

If there was questions about the Sennin's sexuality before, now it was obvious.

Even now after the jutsu was perfected, the body he was inhabiting was that of woman, that he had later modified to have slightly dark blonde hair and while not glaring still curvacious body, with skin while still pale with more color than his old pasty one and snake tattoos on _"her"_ arms, his eyes were still the same though.

No one knew exactly why but _''she''_ seemed obsessed with finding something in Konoha and not destroying the village as it normally was, she was heard saying something about "not letting her get her way this time" who was her and getting her way with what nobody knew.

What nobody knew was that around 7 years ago, a strange snake entered Orochimaru's lair, and since then the one they served hasn't actually been the Sennin.

Orochimaru had sensed the snake when it entered his room but didn't give it much thought, after all his base was covered in them and he was in the middle of an important research about the Edo Tensei.

So, with him distracted, the snake slowly approached and when close enough it striked quicker than any normal snake biting the Sennin's ankle.

After a surprised gasp he quickly killed the snake, as it was a species that he didn't recognize he performed some basic experiments to see if there was anything troubling about it, but with no poison or toxin found on himself or on the snake corpse and with showing no signs of presenting any danger he soon lost interest in it and forgot about the strange reptile.

For Medusa, the snake, while harder than with the child she inhabited before, it was still easy to take over Orochimaru's as he had divided his own soul numerous times.

She just had to slowly, so she wasn't noticed, destroy the original from the corner before attacking the center in strength and destroy it before he could try to stop it, after that it was easy destroy the other pieces by the spiritual connection they had with the original.

And so the Snake Sennin was no more and the Snake Witch lived again, and this time she would control the Kishin.

**Yeah that's it for now, I want to get some opinions before writing another chapter as it's my first fanfiction and if decide to continue writhing I have some other ideas I want to do but first want hear how you guys think I went.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: The feedback I got from the story was greater than I expected, more positive too, only constructive critics not one flame yet.**

**Sorry for all the waiting but it's finally finished so here's chapter two, I would post earlier really but I released chapter 1 just before a week full of exams and after that it was final year exams and I had to study so I couldn't focus on continuing the story as much as I wanted.**

**As I upload this chapter I will also put up another a rewrite of chapter one, There was still a lot of mistakes so I decided to try again with that chapter, there were some changes, but the idea behind it is the same.**

**The story will follow the end of the anime, Arachne was killed and eaten by Asura who was later defeated by Maka in the dome of madness, but the Great Old Ones and Noah will show up .**

**Again, a shout out to SevenKings who helped me out a lot during the writing of this chapter and development of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Soul Eater.**

**IMPORTANT : Naruto's family won't be villainous, neither will be cruel or too neglecting like locking him out of the house, but they weren't a loving family or showed much care and for a child that is important so that weakened Naruto which Arachne used to have him eat Asura soul, and once you are a Kishin there's no turning back **

**Also for the Guest that left the review about Naruto graduating, I understand your comment but I had left implied that when entered the Academy he still hoped to get his parents approval (wasn't pass that phase yet) and that after that it would be suspicious if the child of the Kage who was now proven capable of being a ninja suddenly left the Academy.**

**Also, I did another rewrite of chapter 1, I changed some scenes to remove some cliches and make Minato and Kushina less assholes( it does not mean that Naruto will be nice with his family, he is a Kishin, he doesn't need to be nice with anybody, only perhaps Arachne...perhaps)**

**Naruto's mentality will vary from fearful, a total coward, rage, sadism, loving, calm and obsessive constantly during the story, as I believe that's how a new kishin should be.**

**A lot of explanations to set up future plot points in this chapter.**

***I HAVEN'T RE-READ THE CHAPTER AND LIKELY WON'T DO TILL NEXT WEEKEND AS I WILL BE TRAVELING, IF YOU NOTICE SOMETHING WRONG PM ME PLEASE, I WILL REMOVE THIS WHEN I RE-READ THE CHAPTER**

Arachne tightened her hold on Naruto as she smirked at the Hokage.

"The flames were scary..." the boy murmured in her arms the anger and cool head previous shown ,to Kiba and Mito respectively, forgotten as his broken psych rattled with the primal animal fear of fire.

"Shhh dear, I am here now, as long as you're in my arms you have nothing to fear" she spoke softly in his ears the boy holding to her words as a life-line against his ever-increasing fear.

She watched as Minato looked away and flashed back to the booth, taking Tsunade and his daughter with him, likely so Mito could rest.

She was sure he would bring up Naruto abnormal reaction, looking more like a PTSD patient than a 15 year old young man, at their talk at the Hokage office later.

After a couple of minutes of her holding him, her hand moving through his hair, she spoke again, knowing she would have to break the results of her new great discovery on magic slowly to the young man.

But it was necessary, after all, with this she could bring back her two most loyal and useful servants.

She hugged him a little tighter as she started.

"Naruto dear, I know you might not like, but we will have two new people with us soon-" as she was finishing speaking she felt as the arms around her tightened to a hurtful level.

Luckily there were no-one sitting close by, as the entire stadium for just the parents and senseis left quite a few free spots so they sat far from everybody else.

"Am I not enough?... you are leaving me!" the boy said in a voice that was somehow soft, hysterical and angry at the same time "You will ignore me for them just like my family!".

"I won't let you..." as he said that the ends of his scarf imitated arms snaking around Arachne as well, covering her entire upper body on a scarf blanket but holding so tightly that she started to choke as the scarf tightened even more.

Even she had to admit she was nervous, she was killed by one of Asura's fits of fear last time and Naruto was becoming increasingly like a new version of him, only more loving but also with more self-confidence problems.

She knew she had to handle this calmly, leaving no room for the boy to think he was being abandoned as that would be room for his own madness to turn him against her.

"Calm down my dear, they will be here only to make things easier so I can spend more time with you, I would never abandon my dear Naruto-chan." she said softly pulling him closer to her body with all strength she could manage as the scarfs still suffocated her "I will always be here for you my sweet child." her worry hidden as she spoke with seeming sincerity.

She felt him relaxing in her arms, her words and embrace securing him, but he still kept a strong, painfully so, hold on her.

"But I don't know how to deal with new people, they scare me" the boy said in her arms now sounding more sad and nervous than dangerous as before.

"You won't have to deal with them if you don't want to, I will take care of everything, there will be nothing for you to be scared of" she said to him, smirking an unseen smirk at the boy as she felt him release her from the painful hug, but not letting go of her.

In the Hokage boot, Kushina was restrained by Minato and Jiraiya, as she tried to attack the "damn cougar hugging her little boy".

Arachne kept holding the young Kishin as the tournament went on, Sasuke fought and beat Sai in a quick taijutsu battle **(as Sai didn't use his Ink techniques)**, Erza defeated Shino with some but little difficulty and Kiba easily defeated Ino.

"It appears you're quite lucky, Naruto-chan" Arachne said to the boy.

He just raised his head to look up at her, tilting his head in confusion.

Arachne chuckled at his behavior "It seems that boy you were bickering with won his match, so you might get to fight him"

Naruto's face lit with a slightly childish glee, the fear for now forgotten as expectation took hold, he would be able to go against the dog that disrespected Okaa-sama and said that she was going to leave him, Naruto wasn't going to accept even the mentioning of such thing.

_"But it's true, getting close to her will only hurt you more when she throws you away."_

Naruto tensed when he heard the voice, he looked behind him, tensing even more when he saw a pale skinny man with black hair that had white vertical white like marks and three eyes.

He was afraid. He knew who the man was, his mother had showed him images and he saw the face in a mirror when reliving the man's memories, Asura the Demon God of Madness and Terror, his predecessor.

That was something that was becoming increasingly common, as time passed Naruto saw more and more of the dead god, every time his confidence was down and his paranoia up the old Kishin was there to make it worse.

"Go away, I don't need you..." he whispered, his predecessor just stared at him for a few seconds before disappearing with a breeze.

"Hmm, what was that Naruto-chan ?" Arachne asked as she heard the boy say something but too quietly for her to understand it.

"Nothing, Okaa-sama just talking to myself " Arachne looked deep into his eyes before nodding and holding him closely waiting for the screen to chose the next fighters.

Unknowing to him, she was quite nervous, while occasionally thinking out loud might be common for a normal teenager for Naruto to be doing it, it could mean a number of things, almost all of them worrying for her and the world.

She knew that he needed some distraction, she just happened to know the perfect thing. With a bit of magic she manipulated the screen making it stop on her choice.

_Naruto Gorgon x Kiba Inuzuka_

This time there was no reaction from the audience as they already expected Naruto's different name, though the reason of the change was still an unknown.

Naruto's face lit up like it was Rikudo's Day **(Elemental Nations Christmas).**

He and the mutt quickly got into the stadium, everyone paying close attention to the match, mostly to see what Naruto would do after that strange display with his scarf.

Kiba was a little worried because even if he was a little arrogant he still knew he was a lot weaker than Mito, and considering that she still hasn't woken up his chance didn't seem that great.

Naruto just looked completely focused on Kiba, kinda like a rabid hungry lion staring at a piece of meat.

The proctor glanced at the two before bring his arm down with a yell

"Hajime!" _(Start!)_

As soon as he finished speaking, Naruto attacked, differently from the first fight where he was mostly curious about the entirety of fighting and the origin of his sister conviction, he just wanted to hurt Kiba on this one.

Much like in the fight before, one the ends of his scarf moved like a snake, quickly closing in on the dog-boy, and while the weakest of the left participants said dog-boy still had good reflexes managing to roll to the side just before he could be pierced through.

He quickly got up looking at his opponent direction, he was surprised as Naruto was already just in front of him.

As he prepared to defend himself he suddenly coughed blood, looking down he saw Naruto arm piercing through torso, most specifically his stomach, proven when Naruto brought his arm back bringing out the Inuzuka's stomach along the way.

Kiba fell to the ground, howling in pain holding his abdomen in a desperate effort to keep his guts from spilling out, when he heard a sarcastic voice.

"Already falling mutt, but I haven't even started hurting you yet.."

Kiba looked at the voice, the pain in his torso suddenly gone, just to find Naruto in the same spot of the start of the fight. He looked down, seeing his abdomen without a scratch, Akamaru looking at him worryingly.

"Ge...Genjutsu...?"

He asked nobody in particular, looking bewildered as he never seen a genjutsu like that, most genjutsu that affect you directly, such as the **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death** **,** you realize that you are trapped in but just can't break it and most terrifying was the fact that only the most powerful genjutsu can make you feel actual pain and Kiba felt as his stomach was ripped out.

"Genjutsu... I don't know any Genjutsu fleabag." Naruto said looking at Kiba with a sadistic smile.

Kiba slowly got up, still mentally exhausted from what he perceived as Genjutsu.

In the stands Arachne looked shocked.

_"That was concentrated Madness wavelength, I never taught him how to manipulate his wavelength like that, how did..."_ she thought, worried as Naruto seemed to develop outside her predictions.

Naruto stood still as Kiba got up. After getting his bearing together, Kiba got into his clan taijutsu stance, falling on all four of his limbs, ready for another shot at the boy in front of him

"Let's go Akamaru, **Bea-**" He stopped middle sentence as when he turned to look at his partner expecting to see a dog that didn't even reach his knee in height he saw a monster of a dog taller that himself with three eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

As Kiba stood there frozen in the face of such a monster till the laughing started.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."

That broke the Inuzuka from his trance, looking in the direction of the noise he saw Naruto laughing like a mad man, his back bent backwards, Kiba looked back to where the beast was, just to find Akamaru looking inquisitively at him. He looked up to see the audience either just looking confused at him or looking at the disturbingly laughing Naruto .

"It's so easy to influence you, such a fragile soul..." Kiba turned to see Naruto looking at him to what appeared to be mocking pity.

" WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS ?!...HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Kiba shouted, loosing his composure, already stressed out of his mind with all the pain and fear he felt in the last 3 minutes.

"Hmmmm..." Naruto dragged out, tilting his head in seemingly real confusion. "Why am I doing this... That's a good question really, I was thinking of just beating you, breaking the most bones I could, so why am I doing this..."

The boy looked genuinely confused with his own actions. And it was genuine, Naruto didn't plan to do this but as his anger focused on the boy so did his Madness Wavelength and apparently using so much of it, something that Naruto never did before as Arachne stopped him saying it would draw too much attention, had side-effects on Naruto's mentality turning the boy more sadistic.

"I better end this, I am getting to into it" Naruto said frowning to himself, he loved the power that the Kishin Soul gave him, but he didn't want to lose himself in it.

_"And that's why you are still weak, leave the world behind immerse in the madness and it will give a greater power than you could ever imagine. There would be no more fear, no more worry, only insanity." _Sounded the voice of Asura through his head.

That actually gave Naruto a pause, for him who feared so many things daily, from the hate of the villagers, his Okaa-sama leaving him to even theories his mind created such as Kumo trying to get the Uzumaki bloodline again or the Shinigami coming for him, the idea of being free of such constant terror and paranoia was tempting.

He though back to the memories of the original Kishin, how Asura the son of the Shinigami himself, would drown in his fear, fearing everything around him, from his partner to his own shadow till finally completely surrendering to madness to escape the fear.

Asura had found a strange peace in pure madness, his behavior was a reflexion of that. As though he was the manifestation of fear and insanity he was able to calmly talk to his father, the one who ripped out his flesh and bones and sealed him in a bag of it for 800 years.

Naruto couldn't talk calmly to his mother figure if he thought she may, perharps be a little disappointed with him.

Before Naruto could fall deeper into the Kishin's allure he was saved, ironically enough, by Kiba that had taken the time of Naruto's distraction to attack with Akamaru, the Inuzuka and his canine companion slamming into the kishin's abdomen with his clan's famous **Gatsuga**.

After the first hit Kiba followed with three consecutive ones, just to make sure, before sending Naruto flying to the wall, causing a loud impact when he hit it.

Everyone was silent, no-one expecting such a turn of events, as though the civilians may not understand why, they could see that Naruto was winning as Kiba had those sudden panic attacks that the shinobi viewers thought to be genjutsu.

The proctor was about to call the match, as one **Gatsuga **is considered dangerous so being hit by four straight should be enough to defeat any gennin. But as soon as he opened his mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The now somewhat familiar mad laugh sounded around the stadium.

As everyone looked worryingly back to the wall Naruto was thrown at, they saw Naruto getting up, though not unharmed the skin on his abdomen, back and shoulder was resembling a whirlpool from the impact of his opponents rotating attacks.

It was worrying, disturbing and impossible. The skin was so rotated that it should have ripped some time ago. As it was, it looked more like Kiba had hit molding mass than skin.

As all looked at the boy the skin suddenly rotated back to where it was before, leaving the boy apparently uninjured.

The laughter soon stopped the boy looking at Kiba with a psychotic smile, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak he suddenly widened his eyes and held his head in his hands.

It was quiet for a minute before the screaming began.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

A high pitch scream rang through the entire village with Naruto's outburst. After a few seconds the scream suddenly stopped. Naruto bending his back backwards inhumanly as his head touched the ground without him moving his lower body.

Everyone looked disturbed by the strangeness of it all, the Hokage got up to interfere and find out what was wrong about his son, but before he could interfere, Naruto straightened up.

As soon as he finished getting to a more humanly possible position, he looked in Kiba's direction, the dog-boy takin a step back as he saw Naruto's eyes unfocused, as if he was looking at something beyond Kiba.

"What was... I have to end this." Naruto said in unfocused voice.

As he finished saying that, Naruto flicked his wrist at the air in front of him in Kiba's direction, a red energy making a ripple in the middle of air and then dissipating.

First it seemed nothing was going to happen, then suddenly Kiba head inflated a little before going back to it's normal size, after that blood dripped from his nose and he was sent flying through the air.**(1)**

All was quiet as everyone but Arachne tried to understand what just happened. The proctor finally got his bearings back, and ran to check on the Inuzuka, finding him unconscious he declared Naruto the winner and called the medics.

Said medics soon entered the arena to take Kiba, some also tried checking Naruto but he passed ignoring them and walked away.

When he got to a covered part of the arena, the passage, between the participant booth and the stage of the arena, Naruto fell to his knees coughing a black substance he knew to be his blood.

_"You shouldn't have tried to fight the Madness"_ he heard a voice to his side.

Looking up from his position he saw, the form of the old god, looking down upon him.

"What is happening to me..." the boy said weakly, his eyes looking fearfully at Asura, as the old god knelt so by his side.

_"That is because you're reaching your coming of age as one of the Eight Powerful Warlord" said the old god._

"What does that have to do with this pain and my loss of control?" Naruto asked still weakly and on the ground in pain.

_"No-one knows exactly what the Great Old Ones were, while I was the son of the Shinigami the other ones either didn't remember their parents or a few actually knew their parents to be normal humans, but in the end they were creature beyond normal humans and witches. And while little is known about them even for me that was one of them, one thing they all had in common, during their 18 birthday, their power had a jump and their mentality became more centered around that which is their defining characteristic. For me it was Fear, for the Shinigami desire for Order, for Excalibur it was Narcissism_**(2)**_ and so on, and you shall soon go through that as well."_ explained Asura, surprisingly serene.**(3)**

"If the coming of age is at 18 then why am I going through this now" Naruto continued in a pained voice.

_"You've lived a reasonably sheltered life, even if you have existential problems and is on the receiving end of the hatred from most villagers , your parents didn't let you suffer too much, there were no beating, as your father is Hokage, no miss of basic needs, as even if not very attentive your parents didn't forget you to that point, and no life risk, as it's considered almost impossible for foreign shinobi to get pass Konoha's walls. Even through your training Arachne hasn't let you force yourself too hard, so even if was inconsequential for a Kishin, what Kiba gave you was the worse injure you suffered so far, and to counter it you released too much power and lost yourself in it, during that time you were more Asura than Naruto, and since Asura was already of age, your body started the process to accommodate the soul, if it had went unrestrained the process would have made you a revived Asura, completely erasing your original self, but you contained the power middle that, so now your original soul is fighting Asura's influence causing you to suffer in the process." _said the Kishin._._

"Why-" Naruto started before he was interrupted in the middle of the setence by another coughing fit, throwing up more black blood.

The god understanding his unfinished question continued _"While mine characteristic was Fear, yours apparently is different and as when you consumed my soul your own was changed from a human one to a Warlord's soul your representation became potentially as important as Asura's Terror representation and now the characteristics of the two souls are fighting, my Fear and whatever your natural one is supposed to be."_

If the situation wasn't so painful Naruto would find it funny, since the part of his soul that represented his fear was busy fighting for dominance over whatever his original representation of madness was the most dangerous moment of his life till now was also the moment where he felt less fear, ironic really.

Removing unnecessary thoughts, Naruto questioned his predecessor again.

"Why are you helping me? In your own memories you were never so helpful, not even with Vajra**(4)"** Naruto questioned his predecessor again, after the coughing stopped.

_"While I may have the form of Asura, and refer myself as him, I am not truly him." _replied the apparently not Asura.

"Then what are you?" Naruto continued.

_"I am a representation of his power within your soul, simply the power you haven't completely assimilated yet. And I am helpful for as part of your soul is within my nature to help the whole, taking the form best suited to support it, even if goes against my previous personality, that is why I can talk to you so calmly." _it continued.

"When I was down before you appeared to make it worse, why then?" Naruto asked his eyes narrowing slighly

_"Like I said I represent Asura's power within you, his madness as well, normally I act accordingly to the nature of his madness and try to help by converting you to it as I see as beneficial, but since the madness is...occupied I am in a blank state and as such responding to outside influences and responding to your questions." _Naruto weakly nodded in understanding, this was a one time thing then.

"When does it-" again Naruto was interrupted by a coughing fit.

_"It is more violent now, as when the process began it was met with a unplanned resistance, but it will soon adapt and while there may be slight fits of pain it shouldn't trouble you so much as you had those since the sealing of the Kyuubi's left over chakra" _the representation answered before his body flickered.

_"I am beginning to slip, soon I will return to being just a piece of your conscience, just two more warnings from what I glimmered from Asura's memories, while there can be a number of powerful people there will always be three great superpowers in the world. You were probably destined to be one of them so there should be only two others, we know that the Shinigami exists here, though we don't know if it's connected to the one from Asura's dimension, so while two are familiar the third probably is different from Mabaa so be wary of that." _The representation said as it's body began to fade.

"Wait! I have more q-" Naruto sentence was once again interrupted by a coughing fit, this one though was more powerful Naruto eventually lost control in his arms and fell face first in the ground, losing conscience as he did so, vaguely hearing the audience cheer out in the arena, before darkness claimed his vision.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

The match between the youngest of the Hokage triplets and the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan Head was quick but somewhat more entertaining to watch for the civilians as it didn't include tactics or genjutsu that was too difficult for them to truly grasp.

It was a match full of flashy ninjutsu and beautiful kenjutsu, in the end the results were the expected, Erza won with a crushing victory.

Sasuke while a prodigy on his own right, just didn't have the talent or training Erza had.

Erza was nervous and expectant of the next match, much like her sister she shared the Uzumaki ideal of Fists of Love, the ideal that the best way of mutual understanding is through battle, so with this fight she may understand her minutes-older brother better.

So after the 10 minute break to let her rest after her fight, she waited impatiently as her brother's name was called, by the proctor.

After 5 minutes the name was called, this time by speaker.

5 more minutes pass and the name is called again this time with warning that if he doesn't show up he will be declassified.

After the last 5 minutes pass, she is declared winner, not that anyone was caring about that as all over the arena everyone murmured of where her brother could be. As the Hokage send a Anbu squad to look for the missing participant, she start to leave the arena going through the hallway that connects the participant booth and the arena, a place she avoided as she and Sasuke had jumped down to the arena, and Sasuke was latter taken by the medical passage.

As she was walking down the hallway, she saw a shadowy silhouette on the floor, frowning as she approached cautiously, a sword already in hand, since as both daughter of the Hokage and Jinchuuriki she knew that, while it hadn't happened because of the village security, she could easily be targeted for assassinations, but as she got close enough to see the figure with more details, she quickly recognized the clothes and hair on the fallen person.

Abandoning caution she dispersed the sword while rushing to her now brother. She soon reached him, turning him around she was met with his face distorted in agony, some kind of black liquid falling from his lips.

Her eyes widened before she quickly held him and ran back to the arena.

_**00000000000000000000000000**_

Almost everyone was still within the arena, the parents talking and getting ready to leave with their children, most of the jonin wondering where their leader's son could be and in the Hokage booth, the Hokage tried calming his wife and command the Anbu at the same time while Tsunade drank and Jiraiya spoke with Hiruzen.

As everyone was busy with their own things the only one who noticed Erza running back, before she screamed for the medics was Arachne, thankfully that short time was enough for her to realize who Erza was carrying and to cast a illusion over the blood on the figure as she got up.

But excluding her, everyone's heads turned as soon as they heard the, familiar to most, voice of Erza screaming frantically for help.

In less than a second Minato flashed in, Kushina appearing in a shunshin a moment later, the Hokage screamed for medics as he flashed away, soon returning with Tsunade, Kushina while that was happening was calming her daughter and helping her to gently lay Naruto on the ground.

Soon the medics entered the arena with a stretcher, getting to Naruto while Tsunade was trying to discover the problem with a analyzing jutsu, but till now without success.

Everyone watched as the medics, carefully took the boy from the ground and put him in the stretcher before speeding of to the nearest hospital.

Kushina and Erza followed the medics to keep their son and brother company, while Minato turned to look at the presence he felt from the bleachers that for all he knew could be guilty of this.

Finding Arachne standing on the edge of the bleachers he threw one of his special Kunais flashing into her side.

He simply turned to look at her with narrowed eyes, said "The Hokage Office, now" firmly, took hold of her shoulder and flashed away, taking the foreigner with him.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

It was a normal day at hospital, a few shinobi injured from missions, some acidents and a few unfortunate deceases that chakra couldn't heal a normal normal day, at least till a medic group enter running with a frantic Kushina and Erza behind.

While a frantic family behind someone being carried to the hospitals was unfortunately not too uncommon in a military village, what gave everyone a pause was who the family was, after all everyone knew Kushina, the Hokage's wife, the Red Death strongest kunoichi since Tsunade, now possible even stronger than the Slug Princess and Erza the daughter of the Hokage, Jinchuuriki of the Yin of the Kyuubi and possible next Red Dead. So the scene of both of them running behind a stretcher gathered a lot of attention.

When the villagers saw who it was whispers started around the room as everyone followed the stretcher till it passed the main hall to the rooms where the Anbu that was secretly following the entorage stopped them.

Naruto was soon put into a bed, where Tsunade and the rest of the medic team started a deeper examination while Kushina and Erza were removed from the room so that the medics could work.

While they worked on the boy's body in his mind the true danger was happening.

As Naruto walked, naked as the day he was born, through what appeared to be a sewer with the walls distorted and covered in graffiti of the three eyes mark, blood runing through the sewer in place of the expected dirty water, he heard a sound through one of the many doors on his left.

He walked to the closest door, looked at it for a minute before opening, seeing it empty he closed it and moved to the next. After a minute staring at that door as well, he opened it and like he was expecting he found it empty like the last one, just darkness staring at him. But as was about started to turn to go to next closing the door while doing it, he felt a hand grabbing him.

He turned, very slowly, to look at the hand touching his own, seeing a very wrinkled and pale hand he was about to panic and throw the strongest blast of destruction he could at the dark door when suddenly another wrinkly hand shot of the door with great speed, this one wrapping itself around his mouth, soon dozens of hands shot of darkness quickly pulling him into, his muffled screams soon silenced as the door closed.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

That happened at the hospital, an important conversation was beginning at the Hokage's Office.

"So, Arachne, you say Naruto is your adopted son, excluding how that is legally impossible as he is a member of the Uzumaki clan, explain how this began." started Minato as soon as he and Arachne finished sitting, Jiraiya standing by his left side while Hiruzen sat in the other guest chair at Arachne's right side.

"I don't know why you talk as if I committed a crime, I simply found a sad boy in need and helped him to the best of my abilities." Arachne replied with a slightly mocking smile, something everyone in the room easily recognized.

Minato's eyes narrowed. As a experienced shinobi he could easily see the mocking tone on her voice, it was like she wasn't even trying to conceal it. He decided to let that go for now, he would go back to it later, taking a deep breath he continued.

"First things first, I assume you have the entry permission?" Minato asked, the entry permission being proof the gate guards found no obvious reason to stop you from entering the village, not having it and being in the village automatically booked you a one way ticket to T&I.

Luckily, Arachne had done her research years before, and it was easily enough to cast a spell over the two chunin that seemed to always be at the gates.

"Of course Minato-san" she said showing the document, the Hokage took it, checking to see its authenticity, his frown deepening from the lack of respect using his name and "san", not his tittle and "sama" as it should be in this kind of meeting, but decided to let go once more.

"Very well, everything seems to be in order, continuing then where are you from?"

"Oh, far away..." the woman said, hiding her the lower part of her face behind her fan, not that it did anything as you could practically feel her smirk. Unfortunately Minato wasn't in mood for playing .

"ENOUGH! If you don't answer my questions willingly you will by force, I will give you one last chance before I have you sent to the T&I department." Minato said, quickly loosing what was left of his patience from today's events, with two of his children in the hospital he wouldn't waste time with the woman, likely at least partially responsible for his son introvert behavior, dancing around his questions.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen just watched silently from the frontlines, Jiraiya frowning slightly from how quickly his student lost his calm and Hiruzen just sighted knowing the mental exhaustion being Hokage sometimes caused.

Arachne frowned slightly behind her fan, perhaps it was better not to provoke him while Naruto was at the hospital, she knew that while inattentive the man cared for the boy.

"I am from Demon Country, Hokage-sama" Arachne said, this time in a more polite voice. It was a lie she thought a while back when she was studying the land.

Demon Country was known to have the most Kekkei Genkai over all Nations, most of them being the results of mutations from contact with the various demonic creatures sealed within the land, the most notorious being Moryo. The only reason the other nations didn't try to conquer it was because any instability within the land may release the demons something no-one wants, so during the Second Shinobi World War a pact was made that said that any nation caught doing anything that may unbalance the stability of Demon Country is to be considered an enemy of the entire Elemental Nations, the pact was made between the Daymios of all countries, the kages from the Five Great Villages and the leaders of the minor villages.

The Hokage looked her in the eyes, his narrowed eyes trying to look into her soul, trying and failing, after all she had more than millennium of experience.**(5)**

"Saying you're from the Demon Country is the most common excuse in the book, I hope you bring some proof of it." the Hokage said after a few moments of staring.

"Of course Hokage-sama, I think a show of my own Kekkei Genkai could suffice, I hear Jiraiya-sama is a sage so he could feel the demonic presence in it to confirm" she calmly replied with a seemingly polite smile.

"Yes, that would give your story some credibility, let's go to the arena to get that out of the way, I will confirm that before my other questions" Minato said getting up.

"There's is no need for that Hokage-sama" Arachne said still with her confident smile

Minato narrowed his eyes thinking she was somehow trying to delay the trial, when suddenly the room's walls were covered in a shadow with a white web design, getting up alarmed the Hokage quickly got two of his kunais at hand, aiming them at the principal suspect.

"What is the meaning of this!" he said strongly.

"Ara, I only wanted to help Hokage-sama, after all weren't we going to the arena" Arachne continued her smile still seemingly kind.

As she finished saying that the darkness that had surrounded the room vanished, astonishing the three shinobi as they found their selves in the Hokage booth overseeing the now empty arena.

"How... Jikuukan Ninjutsu?" said the astonished Jiraiya, he didn't know what he preferred to believe, that this was a new space-time ninjutsu the woman created or that this was her kekkei genkai, in the first option that would mean that she was at least incredible intelligent, if not powerful, as the space-time branch of ninjutsu was the most complex one, with the only acknowledged masters being the Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages, and moving moving three persons without previous marker, as she never entered the booth only waited with Iruka outside, is a master level technique. On the second chance if a power like this is her kekkei genkai, she could be the start of a incredibly dangerous clan, and while they could try forcing her to stay in Konoha, the village followed and showed a pacifist image, if they started forcing kekkei genkai users into their ranks what separated them from Iwagakure and allowed them to hold as the strongest village with the smaller dependence on the darker side of the shinobi between all of the Great Five, and that is including Danzo actions.

"That is Spatial Magic, my bloodline" Ah so it was a kekkei genkai.

"Spatial...Magic, while I can understand the spatial part, why not Spatial Release, what is this, magic?" questioned Hiruzen**(6)**

"It's a chakra bloodline, magic is just how I call the energy resulted from the demonic mutation." easily lied Arachne., none of the experienced shinobi being able to catch the millennium old witch in the lie.

"Now, why don't Jiraiya-sama go into this sage mode so we can get this test done, I admit I am quit curious about how senjutsu works so this will be a learning trip for all of us." she said, talking as if the four of them were old friends, not a millennia old manipulative witch and three experienced war heroes all trying to be the smarter person in the room...booth.

Jiraiya would normally use this as a chance to brag to the woman he had to admit might be the most beautiful one he ever saw, excluding perhaps Tsunade, but he could see that this was a serious matter for his student so he decided to be serious for now, the beating he knew Tsunade and Kushina, maybe with even Mito and Erza would give him if they discovered he tried flirting in such situation had nothing to do with it, yes, nothing at all.

So after Jiraiya summoned Pa and Man, explained what was happening to them and got into sage mode they were finally ready to begin.

"Hm, since its only to confirm the nature of my power, something simple will do" said Arachne before summoning three purple disks that levitated around her as if in orbit.

"It's has traces demonic power in it, it looks a lot like the kind of power I seen from Demon Country mutated bloodlines" Jiraiya commented.

"I see, then I apologize for the trouble miss, but we needed confirmation" said Minato, after all though she using his son to some kind of plan is still likely what's happening, if what she says is true and she just helped him while he was in a bad spot and kept him company since then, there was no reason he shouldn't be polite, so he would be, just in case.

"It was no problem, as leader and a father you have to make sure unknowns aren't threats, it's understandable" replied Arachne, with her motherly smile.

Hell, now he understood why his son saw her as a mother figure, as an orphan he almost wanted to hug her because of that smile. If only he wasn't sure Kushina would kill him if he did.

Closing his eyes for a second to get his bearing back he continued.

"Well then, you will be allowed to move through the village for now and I think it's obvious but you will be kept under watch by a Anbu squad until I feel you have shown to be trustworthy." was the Hokage's decision, he stopped for a second before continuing, with the possibly most important question.

"Now then, Arachne-san, why was Naruto so fearful when attacked by the Katon jutsu, while freezing in fright or something of the kind is expected, his reaction was completely different from the expected." Minato asked seriously, the greatest reason he was so doubtful of the woman was because of his son's behavior.

Arachne frowned sadly, as if troubled, an expression that looked truthful even to the trained shinobi.

"I do not know of where his fear came from, when I met him he was a fearful child, though the reaction to the fire surprised even me." she said, sounding deeply troubled.

The three shinobi stared for a moment, before Minato turned to look at his sensei, who was still at sage mode, with the two elderly toads on his shoulders, both human and amphibian shook their heads negative, being unable to feel a lie while in sage mode. Believing in his sensei capability, Minato decided that until further evidence showed she was likely saying the truth.

"I see, I will have to look further into that later, but you are likely not guilty of that so I will let go for now." was the Hokage's decree.

Arachne simply gave a smile before frowning as if just remembering something.

"I hope it won't be a problem Hokage-sama, but there were two old acquaintances of mine that were coming to stay with me." She said still frowning.

Minato narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment, before slowly nodding, after all though Konoha was a military village it was also considered a tourism spot, it was something that began during the Shodaime's time as the villages were just supposed to put the clans together, not be a military force, so it would be no problem to be opened to tourists, who at the time wanted to see the impressive clans, unfortunately when the Fist Shinobi War Began, the fact that Konoha was a tourism hot spot, served as a weakness but it wasn't removed for it was seen that during times of peace it was part of what made Konoha the strongest, as the people that visited the village were more comfortable hiring it than the others more closed off villages, not to mention it brought immigration and with it, new recruits

"Very well, your acquaintances may stay with you, speaking of which, where in the village do you live?" Minato allowed and questioned.

Arachne frown turned true at that point, she knew that the forest she stayed was probably off bounds, she never managed to get the complete laws of the place while in hiding, and it may very well destroy her first choice of plans, which needed her in the village and her residence may cause her to be forcefully removed by the Hokage.

"I stay at the place known as the Forest of Death, Hokage-sama" she said simply.

Everyone's eyes widened, while her power seemed impressive she looked like the kind of person that leaded from afar, but to survive on the training ground she most know how to use the power effectively.

What Arachne didn't know, was that while the forest was covered in warnings to stay away, it actually wasn't outlawed for civilian, local or not, presence.

Some Konoha training grounds were public, so that ninja could show off the non-secret skills to possible hires, so while most grounds were restricted the 44th was just so naturally dangerous that no-one ever bothered officially restricting it. As such Arachne was surprised when Minato continued.

"I see, it's impressive that you managed to survive in such place, I am sorry but you will need to relocate, though staying in the forest is not strictly illegal it would complicate things, a hotel room will be provided for two moths so you can have time to find a place to stay, my secretary shall give the address of your temporary home" he said, in a tone of finality, while he had other questions he wanted to see his son and daughter at the hospital, even if the second one wasn't very injured, for a shinobi.

While he could have lied and saying that the forests was one of the off-limits grounds to put her through at least some basic interrogation, even as leader of a military village Minato wasn't the kind of person to use such underhanded methods and on the chance he was wrong about her, he would try not offending needlessly the woman his son seemed to care so much for.

Understanding that the meeting was over and she was being dismissed Arachne got up, bowed at he waist and left. She didn't hold enough cards to go against the Kage, even with her power-ups he was as strong as her and the other two in the room would assure the battle went in his favor, not to mention the entirety of the strongest village coming after her if she managed to escape.

She needed her subordinates back so they could help her create a power-base, and Naruto needed to mature into his power so he could serve as her greatest asset she admitted she liked the boy, even felt motherly feeling towards him, but in the end he was too valuable as a weapon for her to not use him as such.

As so, she left the room planning for the future.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

In a dark room, somewhere within Land of Sound, formally Land of Rice Fields. A woman sat reading the reports of her intelligence network, currently she was reading the reports from Konoha to be more specific.

"Hm, hm, hm, oh" as she was humming, reading to reports of low importance, she stopped as one truly got her interest.

"The Hokage's supposedly failure child fighting using a strange moving scarf, changing his name to Gorgon..." there was silence for a few moments before laughter filled the room, scaring everyone that passed by, when "Orochimaru" laughed it was never a good sign.

"So dear sister did find someone capable of being the vessel for the Kishin's soul, I suppose the arachnid is good for something at least" Medusa said, a cruel smile on her face. The smile stayed for a couple seconds before suddenly turning into a frown.

"The bitch, has the lead again, I have to find a way to get the new Kishin's loyalty, I will find it" she said looking at the small window, at least this time she was the one with a huge organization under her thumb, unfortunately a million pawns are still not worth a God. But still, she felt the a ripple of madness wavelength around 5 years earlier the vessel should still be unstable and as such vulnerable to influence, and so now she only needed the chance to meet the child, another problem, considering his parentage, but she would win, she would control the Demon God.

_**000000000000000000000000**_

As the Gorgon sisters, planned for control over the young God a new presence appeared in the Elemental Nations.

In a clearing all was quiet, as the place was empty excluding a piece of paper floating in the middle, the floating paper was covered in seemingly senseless drawing, suddenly those senseless drawing started to shine before a flash lightened the clearing.

As the light faded, you could see two figures standing in the previously empty clearing.

The first was a young man with oiled-up and slicked back black hair and dark blue eyes with rings on it and lacking visible pupils he was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a Peak vest over it and black pants.

The second one was older dark skinned man with silky black hair, he was wearing a plaid military cap, a black opened jacket underneath which was a white tank top and two necklaces of different lengths, on his lower body were black pants held by several belts, on his left was a large book.

"Hm, so this is where, is where the Kishin's soul is" the older man said.

"It may travel time and dimensions but I will have it in my collection" he said grinning madly towards the end.

"Let's go Gopher, I want to see what else this world has that it's worth being in my collection" he said walking out of the clearing, a cry of "Hai, Noah-sama" ringing through as the first man followed him.

And so Madness through Knowledge entered the shinobi world. **(7)**

_**000000000000000000000000**_

In a ruined temple with the once proudly displayed Uzumaki emblem, now in disrepair and almost falling to the ground, the eyes of mask lightened.

**So that's it, a bit shorter than the first chapter, specially since all of the 5 small rewrites I done on that chapter ended with more words being added. The first release of chapter one was almost 9,000 words after the fourth rewrite it ended at almost 9,218 the one I am releasing with this chapter make's it 10,534 words.**

**SOMEWHAT IMPORTANT: I may start another story, mostly because when I began this story I had only the end truly planned the rest I am just putting together so I can get to that end, also because after that end I thought of a DxD crossover, so if I manage to finish this story, Kishin Naruto might go to the DxD universe.**

**Explanations**

**(1) Like with Kid and Black Star when Asura is released**

**(2)In my fanfiction Excalibur's soul is actually Narcissism, they only called him Madness through Rage because he was so annoying with his Narcissism that he induced that, and it sounded cooler.**

**(3)The Eight Warlords were left quite mysterious, so I decided to use them, If I managed to get the story to where I want, what the Great Old Ones were will be both important and clearer.**

**(4)I worked with the assumption that since they were partners, Vajra was the closest thing to a friend Asura had.**

**(5)No idea her exact age, but the Grim Times were around 800 years before the start of Soul Eater and she was quite active at that time so I also worked under the assumption she was reasonably old 800 years ago, as such more than a thousand years old.**

**(6)In a world where chakra exists, stories of magic and witches wouldn't make much sense as they could just be manipulating chakra so magic can not become myth and since witches from Soul Eater didn't exist there before it wasn't real as well so nobody ever heard about it.**

**(7)I didn't want to use Noah, but I needed the Book of Eibon and the Black Mass inside it for future plot.**


End file.
